Fight for the Future
by Sayomina
Summary: Sam Winchester is not normal. He hunts demons and other supernatural creatures with his father and brother. But hunters are normal. They are still human. Sam wasn't human. He wasn't sure how to explain what he was. He was a freak. Alone, trying to make sure Dean didn't become a freak too. Until he wasn't alone anymore. One night, everything changed.
1. Prologue

_**Story details**_

 **Main/reacurring Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, John Winchester, Azazel, Samandriel, Balthazar, Raphael, Castiel, Gabriel, Bobby**

 **Other characters: Mary Winchester, Inias**

 **Intro: Sam Winchester is not normal. He hunts demons and other supernatural creatures with his father and brother. But hunters were normal. They were still human. Sam wasn't human. He wasn't sure how to explain what he was. He was a freak. Alone, trying to make sure Dean didn't become a freak too. Until he wasn't alone anymore. One night, everything changed.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Yellow eyes pierced a dark room. A little baby lay awake, staring at the quest in its room. The yellow-eyed demon smirked, knife clutched tightly as it approached the crib. Looking into the crib the demon's eyes widened then it was sent flying backwards. The demon hit the wall hard. Looking up the demon saw an archangel standing in front of the crib.

"I'm surprised," The demon said standing up.

"Stay away from Sam," The archangel said.

"What? He yours or something?" The demon chuckled.

The archangel narrowed their eyes, tightening their grip on their archangel blade, "No, but I know his father well," The archangel disappeared then reappeared pressing the blade against the demon's throat, "Tell all your friends that if anyone hurts Sam I will personally kill them. Sam Winchester is off limits," He whispered darkly before disappearing.

The demon rubbed his throat, "Well that was interesting."

Mary had heard the commotion and ran into. She gasped, freezing.

The demon smiled, "Hello Mary."

Dean clutched his baby brother as he watched fire consume the house.

The archangel stood back, watching. He had tried to protect all the Winchesters but had failed. At least Sam was okay. His brother would've killed him if Sam had been hurt.

The archangel watched as John came out then took Sam from Dean. He took a step back, about to leave when John looked up and spotted him.

The archangel stood still as John handed Sam back to Dean then walked over to him.

"Who are you? Were you the one that killed my wife?" John asked, upset.

"No. A demon killed Mary. I am an archangel," He answered.

"Why didn't you stop the damn demon then?!" John snapped.

"It… was a mistake. I knew he was a danger and I did nothing…" The archangel looked down, ashamed.

"Stay away from my family," John growled.

There was a swoosh and the archangel was gone.

What no one realized was that Sam had seen more than just the man the archangel used as a vessel.


	2. The Voice

Sam Winchester wasn't normal. He never had been. His life had been a mess of moving from one place to another. However, that had been because his father was consumed with revenge. He knew about the demon that had killed his mother. Dean and his dad didn't know he knew though. He wanted to keep it that way.

Because Sam knew, he was like the freaks that they hunted.

When he was seven he lit the bones of a ghost without any lighter or fuel. When he was ten he filled a homeless person's water bottle without lifting a finger. When he was fourteen he revived a dead rose bush.

Tonight he sat awake in bed, searching for a name to what he was. He wanted to know. He needed to know what he was. He was afraid of what he was. For all he knew he could be one of the monsters they hunted. It was time he found out. After all, today was his sixteenth birthday.

Sam glanced over at Dean. Dean had woken up sick this morning. Therefore, while their dad made them stay here Sam took care of Dean. Dean looked awful right now. Pale, sweaty, with a burning temperature, Dean was sick. Sam just wanted his brother to be okay. Standing up, Sam walked over to his sleeping brother's side. He sighed and placed his hand on Dean's forehead. Then just like that, Dean was better. All the color had returned to his face, his temperature and breathing was normal, it was as if Dean had never been sick in the first place.

Sam frowned. That couldn't be possible, right? Quickly, he returned to laptop, flipping through tabs until he found the one he was looking for. No. It wasn't possible. They weren't real. But everything matched up. These miracles he was preforming. They matched up so perfectly. Thing was, he knew that no matter how much he tried to deny it there was hardly anyway it wasn't possible.

Suddenly, now knowing what to look for, Sam made a decision. He knew Dean was different too. Dean wasn't quite like others and he gave Sam a weird vibe, like something dark. Sam started looking, hoping to find something. What he did find matched up, but it wasn't anything good.

Dean was a demon.

And he was an angel.

Sam fell to his knees, trembling from the shock and fear of his discoveries. He ran his hands through his hair, not sure what to do. It was when he looked up at the ceiling that he realized what he had to do.

This wasn't the first time he had prayed, but it was the first time he was praying with so much emotion.

'Please, if anyone is listening, god, and angel, someone, I need help. Please…' Sam was desperate in his silent prayer.

What Sam wasn't expecting was an actual answer.

Loud and clear, that was what he got.

'Hey Sam'

Sam's eyes snapped open. He had heard a voice in his head. A voice that was like rolling thunder and a the flutter of butterfly wings. There were no words to describe exactly what the voice sounded like.

'I'm going crazy. I have to be going crazy' Sam clutched his head.

'It's okay Sam' Sam felt something warm and familiar, like a blanket being wrapped around him, 'I have been here watching over you this entire time' The voice said, 'I can assure you. You aren't crazy' There was something of a chuckle.

'How do I know you are real? That you're even an angel?'

'I have soothed you when you've had nightmares. I watched encouragingly as you learned small things about your powers'

'Like when I get rid of Dean's nightmares?'

'Yes, though he doesn't react to you the same way you tend to react to me' The angel chuckled.

'What is that supposed to mean' Sam responded as he crawled up from the floor onto his bed.

'Maybe I'll tell you later. You should get some sleep now'

'Wait, how will I contact you again? I don't even know your name,'

'This is what my siblings call me' There was an odd hum to the name as the angel said their name and Sam could sense the power the name held.

Sam tried repeating it but It didn't quite come out right. He got close though.

'That will work' The angel said, 'If you ever need me just say my name. After all, I'm only a thought away'

Sam smiled faintly, 'Thank you. Good night'

'Sleep well Sam'

Sam fell asleep to that warm feeling enveloping him.


	3. Wings

Sam woke up, nearly falling out of bed when Dean started singing along to some random classic rock song that came on the radio alarm clock.

Dean laughed, "Come on Sammy. Rise and Shine. We gotta monster to gank."

Sam rubbed his eyes, "Please tell me there's breakfast."

"More like lunch," Dean said.

"I was asleep that long?" Sam asked.

"Yep, and you seemed to be enjoying whatever you were dreaming about," Dean grabbed his boots.

Sam got up and stretched. He remembered talking to his new friend and falling asleep. He couldn't remember his dream though. He shrugged it off though and went to the motel kitchen. He grabbed the leftover salad from last night for himself. There was a warm near his back. That was odd. As far as he knew he only felt that kind of warmth when his angel was comforting him. But this warmth was different. It almost hummed like it was connected to him. Curiously, he tried moving the warmth.

Dean jumped a bit as there as a gust of wind in the room and some papers went flying. Sam flinched and drew the warmth close to his back where it had been before.

"What in the world was that?" Dean asked.

"AC?" Sam offered as an explanation, with a shrug.

"Whatever. I'm going to go load up the car," Dean shook his head a bit and walked outside.

Sam sighed a bit. He felt the warmth droop down, probably touching the floor, as he relaxed. After a moment Sam dared to look behind him. He was shocked at what he saw.

A set of glassy wings rested, spread out on the ground. Some feathers were the color of dark hickory wood. Others were the color of caramel and faded into a cream. The tips of the wings looked like they had been dipped in gold.

Sam was confused. Were these his? He tried to move one of the wings and it moved exactly how he had wanted to.

Sam knew of one person that might be able to help him with these new wings of his, 'hey' He reached out to his angel, 'Are you free at the moment?'

'Hey Sam, everything alright?' His angel responded

'I think I have wings.'

'Well of course you do. You got the first glimmer of wings at about an hour old then lost your down and got your pen feathers at fourteen. Looks like it just took you a couple years to notice them.'

'So, there are mine?' Sam was a bit skeptical.

'Sam, who else's would they be? They are connected to your soul'

'They're just so pretty. It's a little hard to believe that they're actually mine.'

'Well you better believe they are yours' The angel sounded upset.

'Sorry…' Sam replied but all he got was silence.

* * *

"You go right Sammy, and I'll go left," Dean said.

They were hunting a ghost that was leaving quite an ectoplasm mess. Sam had been very adamant about going with Dean. The brothers knew the ghost was tied down to something in this warehouse, most likely their bodies.

Sam nodded and went to the right, holding his gun, loaded with rock salt close. He had his wings pressed against his back. Sam glanced back for a moment to see Dean go to the left.

Sam looked around then spotted two ghosts. Shoot, they had not been prepared for this. One of the ghosts sent Sam's gun flying. Well, it would look like he would just have to figure out how to use his powers to get rid of them.

One of the ghosts tried attacking him and he instinctively blocked with his wings. Surprisingly, since he knew his wings weren't on the physical plane and ghosts could usually go through things, when the ghost was blocked he was surprised. But he grimaced when he realized that the ghost had leaked ectoplasm on his wings. Both of the ghosts attacked him and Sam concentrated, hoping his powers would kick in.

He used his wings to protect himself and stretched his hands towards the ghosts. When the ghosts touched his hands they exploded, covering Sam in ectoplasm.

Dean came running over, also covered with ectoplasm, "What happened?"

"There were two more ghosts. I took care of them," Sam answered.

"Good job Sammy, let's go home," Dean said, with a smile.

* * *

"We'll do laundry tomorrow," Dean said as he grabbed cleanish clothes, "I'll shower then you can."

Sam nodded and watched as his brother went into the bathroom. He sighed then looked back at his aching wings. The goo was slowly drying on his wings and from what he could see some of the feathers were crooked and or broken. He grimaced. Maybe his angel could help.

'Hey… I have a question.' Sam sent it to his angel and hoped he would get an answer

'What is it Sam?' The angel still sounded frustrated.

'Well… some stuff happened on the hunt I want on with Dean.'

The angel interrupted him, 'Why would you go on a hunt and put yourself in danger?'

'Because I can handle it'

'Sam! What if something bad had happened?'

'Look, I'm fine. About my question' Sam was cut off when someone came into the motel room. Sam instinctively grabbed Dean's gun that was resting on one of the nightstands and pointed it at the intruder. He sighed in slight relief when he saw it was just dad.

"Not in the mood boy," John glanced at Sam, "You're a mess."

"Sorry dad. How do I know it's you though?" Sam spoke up.

"You test me boy. Get it done with," John glared.

Sam grabbed a silver knife and poured a little bit of holy water on it from his holy water flask before pressing the flat of the blade against John's arm.

"What are you doing?! You're supposed to cut the skin!" John snapped, snatching the blade.

Sam held still as John grabbed his arm then cut it.

"That's how you do it," John sneered as he tossed the blade to the side, "Where's your brother?"

"He's in the shower, cleaning up from the hunt we went on…" Sam answered.

Sam flinched when John slapped him, "Do you never think boy?!" John was angry, "You're too young to be out huntin'!"

"Sorry dad," Sam mumbled.

Sam heard the shower turn and quickly wrapped his arm and threw on a long sleeve before Dean walked out.

Dean looked at their dad, "We movin'?"

"Yes. Get ready boys. We'll go once everythin' has been packed," John said.

Sam nodded and started packing. He was still covered in ectoplasm and his wings hurt.

* * *

Sam was forced to sit in the back on the drive to Bobby's house. It was a punishment. But he knew it wouldn't be the end. It never was the end.

Sam decided it would be best if he got some sleep. As he started dozing off he could feel his angel wrap their wings around him and cuddle. He could tell they wanted to make sure he was alright.

'I'm fine. It happens all the time. Just wish you hadn't seen that.'

The angel didn't say anything. They just sent relaxing emotions and hummed.

Sam soon fell asleep. No nightmares. No dreams. Just sleep

* * *

Sam woke up when the engine stopped and he immediately felt the presence of his angel missing. Then there was a nudge at the back of his mind. It was his angel reassuring him that they were still there watching him.

Sam got out and grabbed his bag. He followed Dean to the door where dad was already being tested by Bobby.

The ectoplasm was starting to burn as it stayed there longer and longer. So when Bobby gave Sam a pat on the back as he passed Sam yelped.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I must've just slept funny," Sam answered. He quickly went to the room he used when they stayed at Bobby's.

Sam flopped onto his bed and groaned. His back hurt so much. He let his wings drape over the sides of the bed onto the floor.

'Hey, about my question,' Sam reached out to his angel, 'do broken feathers grow back?'

'Sam, why would you have broken feathers?' His angel sounded worried.

'I think I broke a few blocking those ghosts while on the hunt. My wings hurt and I don't know what to do.'

There was a sigh of relief, 'Just go to sleep. I'll preen them for you.'

'Uh… Not too sure about the sound of that. Can't you just tell me what to do?'

'It would be easier if I did it. Anyways, I'm positive there are feathers you can't reach yourself'

Sam gave in. There was no denying that logic, 'So if I go to sleep you'll take care of them?'

There was a hum of conformation.

Sam nodded a bit then got into pajamas. As soon as he got comfy he fell asleep.

* * *

Sam found himself in a park under a beautiful night sky. The starts swirled like the Van Gough painting Starry Night. There was a pond with lily pads in it. Everything was so beautiful here. It was unlike any dream he had ever had. Then he saw something golden appear. At first it was hard to make out then everything came into focus.

Six gorgeous white and gold wings rustled in the breeze. Six wispy gold arms moved nonchalantly. Power radiated from the inhuman being that almost looked like it was made out of mist. But Sam knew who it was. It was his angel.

'You're beautiful' Sam let the thought slip.

Warm kind laughter emitted from the angel.

'So my wings…' Sam extended his wings slightly for his angel to see.

'Sam! How on earth did you hurt yourself so much?' The angel moved behind him and started removing the broken feathers. It hurt more than anything Sam had ever felt before.

By the time the angel was done Sam was in tears and trembling from the pain.

'It's okay Sam. Relax' the angel spoke. They started running four of their hands through the feathers of his wings, fixing any crooked ones. They used their other two hands to stroke his hair. Sam instantly relaxed. It was like soaking in a warm bath while being massaged. It felt so amazing.

Almost out of nowhere there was a wave of emotion, some of which was Sam's some of which was not.

He jolted awake from wherever that had been. He felt so much better now. He stretched then slipped out of bed. Shower time.

As Sam headed to the bathroom he was quiet because it was still early. He got into the shower, his mind on what had happened in his dream as hot water ran across his body.

He was going insane. He was a freak and dad was going to gank him. How else could he explain that being he had dreamed about? He was crazy. Dean wasn't some kind of demon. He wasn't part angel. He glanced behind him to look at his wings. He could still see those wings that had to be a hallucination. Getting out of the shower, Sam threw on some clothes and grabbed a knife before heading outside. He stood in the driveway. If these wings weren't real than he could just cut them off and they would disappear. He brought the knife up, ready to cut the wings off.

'Sam! Wait!' It was the voice of the angel again.

'You're not real. None of this is real,' Only now did Sam realize he was crying.

'If you cut of your wings you'll die!'

'Better dead then insane' Sam brought the knife down.

The knife clattered to the ground. Sam's eyes were wide with tears in his eyes. A shortish man had appeared and wrapped their arms around Sam. Sam could barely make out the glassy golden shapes of six wings.

"I'm so sorry Sam," He whispered, "Please don't hurt yourself. If you promise that I'll make you forget all about this and make sure Dean never finds out he's a demon."

"Please," Sam cried, "Just make the pain go away…"

* * *

Sam woke up in his bed clean with clean clothes on. All he remembered was the faint memory of a man with almost shoulder length brown hair and an olive green jacket. Probably just someone he had seen on the hunt last night. Everything was normal


	4. Richard

Sam walked downstairs to find Bobby already making breakfast.

"Good morning Bobby," Sam said, cheerfully as he sat down at the table

"Morning Sam. How's your back?" Bobby asked, serving Sam some pancakes.

"Much better. Must've just slept on it funny," Sam said digging in.

Bobby nodded, keeping his skepticism to himself.

After breakfast Sam grabbed his jacket, "I'm going out Bobby!" He shouted, opening the door.

"Just be careful Sam," Bobby called back.

Sam smiled as he went to one of Bobby's cars. It looked like dad had already left. Good. Sam drove into town, humming Send me an Angel. He remembered falling asleep to the song on the way to Bobby's.

Sam pulled up to one of the bars and parked before going inside. He had no troubles getting in. Since it was still early there weren't a lot of people. Sam didn't mind though. He hustled some cash before going over to the bar and ordering a beer. He didn't often drink but he hadn't had a chance to celebrate his birthday. Better now than never. He was handed a bottle and took a sip. A guy took the seat next to him. Sam glanced over.

The guy had a gentle smile as he ordered a beer. He had shoulder length, straight, slightly slicked back, brown hair. The olive jacket worked well too. It was his eyes that had Sam mesmerized. Warm brown eyes with green flecks that practically glowed.

Wow... he was attractive.

The guy glanced over, "Hey," He smiled

"O-oh, hey," Sam snapped out of it, realizing he had been staring.

"Something caught your attention?" The guy asked, chuckling.

"You... have beautiful eyes," Sam stammered.

"Well you have pretty eyes too," The man said.

Sam blushed slightly embarrassed.

The man laughed. Even his laugh was hot, "I don't typically swing towards guys, but I could make an exception for you."

"W-what?" Sam wasn't entirely sure what was going on right now.

The guy smiled and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him out of the building.

They started walking. Sam was trying not to show how nervous he was. The man on the otherhand seemed very relaxed

"So, how old are you?" The man asked.

"I'm 16," Sam admitted, running his free hand through his hair.

"You don't look that young. I'm 20" Richard said, "do you live here?"

"No, actually I'm staying with my uncle" Sam said, "you live around here?"

"Nah, just passing through. Why are you staying with you uncle?"

"My dad needed someone to watch us while he was away, working"

"What does he do?"

"Army" Sam wasn't just about to tell this guy that they hunted monsters. Not when he had a chance at something, "but enough questions about me, what are you doing here?"

"I had a friend drop me off here while they went to some event thing. I didn't want to go so I thought I'd just stick around here. Seems quaint enough."

Sam laughed, "anything you do for a living?"

"I travel a lot. I've never liked staying in the same place for too long."

"Pity," Sam noticed it was starting to get dark, I should probably head back."

"Do you have to? I was hoping we could spend the night together," the man said.

"I guess we could," Sam said smiling.

The man beamed and pulled Sam to the motel he was staying at. When they got to his room he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Sam.

For a moment he realized how much shorter this other man was. The rest was a blur

In the morning Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rubbed his forehead and sat up. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened. That was right. Mysterious shorty had brought him to this motel room. He smiled, remembering the rest.

Sam found his clothes and got dressed before going over to the mystery man and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Good morning," Sam said, "I realized I don't even know your name."

"Good morning Sasquatch. I'm Richard," The man said, chuckling.

"Nice nickname for me. I'm Sam though,"

"Samsquatch" Richard said as he plated up breakfast.

Sam stole a plate and started eating, "About last night..."

"You can forget about it if you want," Richard said as he started eating as well.

"No, I dont want to forget. I think we have something. I'd like to stay in touch, " Sam said.

Richard smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great," Sam smiled as they exchanged numbers.

After breakfast Richard watched Sam get ready to leave.

"Do you have to go now?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. My brother might get worried," Sam said.

"Okay." Richard pouted before kissing Sam.

Sam headed back to Bobby's with a smile, thinking about Richard. When he got there Dean came out.

"Where were you Sammy? I was just about to come looking for you," Dean said.

"I was out having some fun," Sam said, heading inside.

"Is that so?" Dean chuckled, following Sam, "what kind?"

"The kind dad would disown me over so don't say a word to him," Sam said.

"My lipsare sealed" Dean said.

Sam nodded then went upstairs to shower. He needed one.

A few days later dad had stopped by long enough to give Sam a black eye and take Dean out hunting. They weren't supposed to be back for three weeks. Great.

Sam was sitting on the couch, with a bag of pees over hiseye when the phone rang.

He grabbed it and anwsered, "Singer resident."

"Singer? That you uncles last name?" A familar voice said

Sam was relieved to here that voice, "Richard. It's great to here you."

"Well you hadn't called so I thought I would," Richard responded, "what's up?"

"Not much. My dad managed to stop by. That's why I hadn't called. He wouldn't approve of us."

"Are you saying you want us to end?"

"No! Not at all. I just need to be careful so we don't have to end."

"Oh, okay! I get it."

"Good. How have you been still in town?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I've been good. And no, next state over sadly."

"Too bad. I was hoping we could spend sometime together."

"Maybe some other time Samsquatch. I should get going. I have something I have to do."

"Okay. I'll let you get to it then."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Richard," Sam smiled as he hung up. He relaxed. He was so happy. He had found someone he liked and for the most part everything was going okay.


	5. Remember and Discover

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The seasons changed and two years passed.

Sam graduated from high school. He had been staying with Bobby, both Dean and dad coming and going. Sam didnt like being treated like a child but he didn't have much of a say. Not with how dad treated him.

He kept in touch with Richard. Some calls would be a few days apart. The longest he had gone without hearing from Richard was four months. Sam was ready to turn up the country looking for him when he called. Apparently he had been in Africa without access to a phone. Sam was slightly skeptical.

Sam woke up on his eighteenth birthday and jumped out of bed. He was essentially getting kicked out of the house for a couple days so he had planned with Richard to meet up at a hotel in Michigan. Honestly, Sam was excited.

Sam grabbed his bag he had backed the night before. He ran downstairs, smiling brightly. Dean was already up and making breakfast. Sam grabbed one of the waffles and scarfed it down along with a glass of orange juice.

"Can we go now?" Sam asked.

"Hold your horses," Bobby said coming in, "happy birthday Sam."

Sam took the newspaper wrapped box Bobby handed him and opened it. It was a book on the lore of pagan gods, "Thanks Bobby," Sam said, beaming.

"You'll get my present later," Dean said, cleaning up.

"Alright. Can we go now?" Sam asked again.

Dean laughed, "Alright."

Sam practically ran to the Impala. Dean was taking him because Dean had found a case in a town near where Sam was meeting Richard.

Sam couldn't sit still the entire drive. He couldn't believe it had been two years since he had last seen Richard. He wondered what had changed. Sure, they had talked on the phone. But Sam was eighteen now. If he really wanted, instead of going into the family business he could travel with Richard. But what if Richard was a hunter? It would make sense. Richard did seem to travel a lot. Sam would be okay if he was a hunter though. They could work together then.

Sam didn't notice when Dean stopped. He was startled from his train of thought.

"This is your stop Sammy," Dean said.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said

"Be careful. Call me if anything happens," Dean said.

"I promise. I will" Sam said.

Dean watched as Sam got out and made Sure his little brother had a room before leaving.

Sam waited for Richard after he booked a room. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. When Richard walked in Sam pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Samsquatch," Richard laughed, "You got taller."

"And you don't look like you've aged a day" Sam said.

Richard smiled and had to stand on his tip toes to kiss Sam.

Sam kissed him back, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Richard said. He wiggled his eyebrows

The next day Sam woke up to the smell of breakfast. He smiled and got up and walked over to Richard. He buried his face in Richard's hair.

"Mornin" Sam mumbled.

"Good morning angel" Richard said.

"Hmm, why do you call me angel? It's an odd nickname. Typically you call me Samsquatch. But sometimes you call me angel" Sam asked curiously.

"I have a couple reasons," Richard said.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Fine. Sit down."

Sam smiled and sat down. Richard took a seat in front of him.

"I call you an angel because you are an angel," Richard said.

"That's sweet that you think of me like that" Sam said.

Richard chuckled, "I mean it. I can see your wings."

Sam looked behind to see what Richard had done but there they were. A set of beautiful wings that moved as he wanted them too.

"They're beautiful!" Sam exclaimed.

Richard smiled, "I talk to an angel, Gabriel, frequently. They talks about you a lot."

"Gabriel. That's their name," Sam hummed as most of the memories about being an angel returned, "I called them Gabe."

Richard frowned a bit, "Gabriel says your memeory has to be suppressed again."

"What? Why? I'm happy. I understand that I'm special. And I have you" Sam said, looking at Richard.

"They say you're not ready," Richard said.

"I want to talk to him," Sam said.

Richard nodded, "I'll tell him."

Sam nodded and looked back at his wings.

"Hey Sam," It sounded like Richard but not.

Sam looked back at him and frowned, "Gabriel. What are you doing in Richard?"

"He's my true vessel. That's why he travels a lot," Gabriel stepped forward to supress Sam's memory again.

Sam stepped back, "First off, no more mind suppression. I want this. I am ready."

Gabriel sighed, "very well. Just don't try to kill yourself again."

Sam nodded once, "Second, what about Richard's family?"

"They're dead," Gabriel anwsered simply before leaving his vessel.

Sam caught Richard when he nearly fell over.

Richard smiled a bit, "Thanks."

"What did they mean your family is dead?" Sam wanted to know.

Richard sighed, "I'm sorry Sam. I should've told you sooner. My family is dead because I'm over a thousand years old."

"You've been they're vessel for that long?" Sam was shocked.

Richard nodded, "they keeps me from aging, keeps my mind intact, and let's me explore from time to time. I let them use me as a vessel when they need to."

Sam hugged Richard, "As long as I still have you that's what's important."


	6. Accidents and Apologies

**So I've decided to start responding to reviews. It will be by chapter so if you review on the most recent chapter of a story I will respond to it in the next chapter. I do take requests, on all my stories, so if there's something you'd like to see just let me know.**

* * *

The time Sam had to spend with Richard ended much too fast for the young hunter. They had a lot of fun together though. Sam had forgotten about the fiasco with Gabriel even. Which was a good thing because it meant that Sam was focusing all his time on spending what little time he had with Richard instead of thinking about angel stuff.

Richard was glad that Sam didn't mention any angel stuff, except for one small conversation that had involved Richard asking about Sam's wings and powers. Sam had explained he had never used his wings and had only used his powers a couple times. Richard responded by tackling Sam and pinning him down. Together, sort of, it was mostly Richard poking Sam, they figured out how to get Sam's wings to materialize on the physical plane. It was then that Richard let Sam sit up then preaned his wings. Sam found that while it felt amazing it wasn't the same wonderful feeling that he remembered from Gabriel preening his wings.

When they had to part Richard gave Sam a goodbye kiss before sending him off to his brother. The two didn't want to leave each other but Sam had a family and Richard was Gabriel's vessel. They both understood that for now they had other things that were also important. But they also promised to see each other again as soon as possible.

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam got in the car. He had seen the guy Sam was with. "He's short," Dean commented with a smirk. Dean didn't mind though if Sam liked a short guy.

"Shut up," Sam punched Dean's arm playfully. He was still on a natural happy rush from his time spent with Richard. It was pretty obvious that he was in love with Richard when he wasn't hiding it from people.

Dean chuckled, "As long as you're happy." He started to back out of the parking spot, making sure not to run over anyone. It would be a tragedy if he did. And a lot of trouble that he didn't want.

Sam nodded and waved to Richard as they drove off. He got comfortable in his seat, ready for the drive. He had a peaceful smile on his face, thinking about Richard.

They were heading back to Bobby's. It was kind of a long drive but Sam didn't mind, he was happy. Dean noticed Sam was happier than normal. He thought that was good. His brother deserved to be happy. Dean cared a lot about Sam and if Sam was happy that was all that needed to be said.

Eventually they got to Bobby's and the two boy's clambered out of the Impala and grabbed their bags before heading inside. Bobby wasn't there but he'd left a note telling them that he was on a hunt with Rufus. But there was a problem. Dad was there.

John tested Dean first then sent Dean off to shower. Then John tested Sam. He started by cutting Sam's arm with a silver knife. But when both watched the cut slowly start to heal John grabbed Sam and dragged him to the basement, "What have you done with my son, demon," John demanded to know.

"Dad, I'm not a-" Sam was interrupted when John threw holy water at his face. Sam sputtered. He wasn't going to fight his dad in a physical fight but he also couldn't use his wings to defend himself. He couldn't even use powers because he didn't know how to control any other than healing a little.

'Sam, you must not let John find out that you are an angel' Sam heard a voice in his head. It wasn't Gabriel's so it must've been some other angel he didn't know. He wondered who it was.

"I knew you were evil from the day you were born, you ungrateful filthy ingrate. And now I find out your some sort of demon," John spat. He started reciting an exorcism.

Sam furrowed his brows and remembered what Gabriel had tried to do when he had tried to change Sam's memories. Sam closed his eyes and focused as he placed two fingers on John's forehead. He willed John to forget the conversation and to think that they had come to the basement to take inventory.

John blinked a couple times after Sam moved his hamd away, "Is everything okay Sam?" John asked. It had worked. Sam had altered John's memory. But Sam had felt sick doing it. Like it was wrong.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sam whiped his hands on his pants, "You know what, I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm not feeling well," Sam wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. He really wanted to get away from John right now.

"Alright son," John said before turning towards one of the tables. He almost felt like he was missing something but it must not have been anything because he never forgot anything.

Sam practically ran upstairs. He got to his room and shut and locked the door behind himself. He sunk down to the floor and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore. He ended up crying then falling asleep.

* * *

Sam was surprised when he found himself in the park with the starry sky and beautiful pond from two years ago. He walked around, just relaxing. It was peacefully and the stars swirled around. The sounds of crickets floated through the air as well. Everything was perfectly fine. That was until Sam spotted a man in a trench coat sitting on a bench. He walked over to the man, confused as he had never seen this person before, "Who, what, are you?" He asked.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel said. He gestured for Sam to sit down next to him. He wasn't bothered at all by the fact that Sam was a nephilim and dangerous. Castiel was diffrent from other angels.

"You're nothing like what I've seen Gabriel look like here," Sam commented. He was confused that if Castiel was an angel why didn't he look like a being like Gabriel's true form.

"This, is just my vessel," Castiel said looking at the trench coat. He looked back up at Sam, "Sam, it was important that I talked to you before Gabriel showed up. Gabriel hasn't been the same since you tried to cut off your wings. He has been moping for two years. He is emotional and vunerable right now. Do not hurt him again like that or there will be more angels than just me angry at you," Cass was defensive of his older brother. Gabriel had practically raised him after all.

Sam nodded, a little freaked out by Castiel's threat, "Got it. Don't do stupid things and hurt Gabriel," He was aboit to say something else but Castiel vanished.

"Sam?" Gabriel had sensed Sam in their pocket dimension and after Sam's power display he had decided to get over himself, suck it up, and show up to talk to Sam. He had just missed seeing Castiel. Gabriel had also appeared as Richard though he wasn't currently using Richard as a vessel.

Sam stood up and wrang his hands together a little bit, "Look, Gabriel, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was young and freaked out back then. I've changed and I won't make the same mistake again," Sam apologized sincerly.

"Good. You better not. It would be a shame if all your power training went to waste. What do you say we start with me teaching you how to fly," Gabriel grinned. He didn't want to be on the subject any longer than what was completely necessary. However, even though Gabriel was acting fine, he was still hurting inside. He just hid it really well and Sam didn't notice.

Sam smiled and nodded. He was admittedly excited to get to learn how to fly and use his wings. Sam felt better after apologizing though. He was also happy that Gabriel seemed fine now. Maybe they could even become really good friends.


End file.
